Wrecked
by Roseabell16
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen goes to start his shift at the hospital to be given a Jane Doe patient. Can he figure out who she is and why she is so afraid of people? And can he win her trust and maybe more? Read and find out… All human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Wrecked

Preview

I did not know where I was going all I knew was that I had to get away from here. I jumped into my car and started to drive. I did not care what direction but just that I was going. I had little money and clothing, but again I did not care. I was going and I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Wrecked

Chapter 1- Jane Doe

Edward POV.

Another morning, another day. As I walked into the hospital to start my shift I saw Angela, my head nurse come running towards me.

"Dr. Cullen thank goodness you're here. I was just about to call your cell to see when you were going to get here. It's an emergency, we just had a young woman rushed in, apparently she was in a fender-bender but when the other driver got out of his car to make sure that she was ok. She was unresponsive."

Great I walk in the door and don't even make it to my office before I have some drunken person coming in. What a way to start off the day.

"Alright Angela what room is she in, and where is her chart?" I Might as well take a look before I treat her for the alcohol poising. That is normally what people have in this kind of case.

"I have it right here sir and she is in room 211."

I took a look at her chart but there were several things out of place. For one there was no name. Most of the time when people are brought in unresponsive we get their name from the pocket book with their drivers licenses. But it was not here so that meant that we could not look up her records or contact her family. But the strangest thing of all was that she did not have any alcohol in her system which meant that I was wrong in thinking that she was drinking and possibly had alcohol poisoning. As I walked into the room to examine her, I was surprised to find a beautiful woman who looked like she had been in a 10 car pile-up in the I-10 instead of someone who was in a fender bender. This was not right. As I finished my exam I discovered that she had a broken arm and ankle, as well as 4 fractured ribs which can cause a ruptured lung, a concussion, bruising on 95% of her body and massive blood loss. No wonder she was out of it after the accident. It's a wonder she was awake to drive at all. I turned to look at the door as I heard it open to see Angela walk in. I gave her my treatment plans for her as she told me that the cops were here to discuss her case as well as the other driver from the car accident. I met with the other driver first, but because he was not family I could only tell him that she was in stable condition. He was very worried about her; I also assured him that the accident was in no way responsible for all of her injuries. As I finished with him two cops came walking up to me.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes that's me."

"I am Officer Jones and this is my partner officer Smith, we have a few questions for you about the female who was in the accident."

"Well gentlemen hospital policy says that I cannot give you any personal information without the patients ok."

"It's ok we understand just answer what you can. Do you feel that all of her injuries were sustained in the accident?"

"No I'm positive that the majority occurred before the accident."

"Do you think that the driver was in her right mind to be driving?"

"That I will not know until she wakes up and I can speak with her." They asked a few more questions that I told them that I could not answer without approval.

"Thank you for your time sir. One more thing because she was driving without her licenses or insurance she will have to attend a court hearing and until then she is not allowed to drive. Could you inform her of that please?"

"Sure"

"And also tell her that because the accident was not her fault that there will be no other additional charges just those. And that she will need to contact the courts office so she can inform them of how soon her court date can be set."

"Ok I will inform her." After that, both cops left. With them gone and our Jane Doe being treated there was nothing to do but wait till she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Wrecked

Chapter 2- Waking up

Edward POV.

It had been 3 days since our residential Jane Doe showed up. I had to admit that she was getting better, but the fact that she had not woken up yet bothered me. I was eating my lunch in my office when my pager went off. I looked; it was from the nurses' station. I decided that I would just walk down there, normally they had a good reason to page me when I am on my break, besides I would have to go down there anyway. When I got there I was greeted by Angela the head nurse.

"What's going on Angela?" She looked up from the paper work that she had been doing.

"The patient in room 211 has become conscious Doctor. I thought you might like to know." The Jane Doe?

"Thank you very much Angela, I will go see her now." I turned to leave when Angela's voice made me turn again to her.

"Doctor you should know that she is refusing to speak to anyone. When the nurse went in to check on her she threw the phone at her. That's how we knew she was awake." Great I thought. Just what I needed a difficult patient. I walked towards the room, but before I went in I decided to grab a binder from my office, to use as a shield, just in case. As I approached the door I could hear crying. I knocked and the crying stopped.

"Go away" a harsh voice said.

I cracked the door. "I'm Dr. Cullen, I need to examine you. I promise I will leave as soon as I'm done. But if you refuse I will have to call security to help me. One way or the other I will get into this room." It was a complete bluff. It was not like we could not keep her here.

"If I'm ok does that mean I can leave?" She asked.

"Yes" I told her.

"Ok you can in, but only you." Well it was a start. I walked in to see her sitting up, which was good, in the bed. As I started to look over her I came to the same conclusion I had three days ago, 90% of her injuries occurred before the car accident.

"Ok I need to ask you a few questions. First what is your name?"

"Can I leave?"

"I'm afraid not." I told her. I noticed that she said leave instead of home. Most people asked "can I go home."

"Why?"

"You have too many injuries. Now what is your name?" She looked like she was going to cry again.

"No if I tell you, you will send me back; and I will not go back." I had suspected that someone had been abusing her. I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey" I said and she looked up at me. "I promise that I will not tell anyone that you are here. But I need to know so I can look at your medical file. "I'll you what, we will make a deal you answer all my questions and I will not tell anyone but one nurse. She will be the one helping you. And then you will be out of here before you know it." It was all true, as a doctor I could not tell anyone about her condition without her permission except the nurse.

"Ok, that sounds fair."

"Good now what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

"And your age?"

"23"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Um I remember I was driving there was a crash after that it goes blank."

"Were you having any pain before the time of the crash?"

"I had a headache."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being unbearable how bad was it?"

"I don't know 8 or 9." Wow no wonder she blacked out.

"That bad?"

"Yes"

"How did you receive the injuries?"

"I was in a car crash."

"No you were in a fender bender. I'm talking about the injuries that you already had before the car accident."

She looked down and my suspicions were confirmed she has been abused, probably a boyfriend or her father.

"I don't really want to talk about it if it's ok with you."

"Ok" I went through the rest of the questions and was almost finished when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen?" I heard Angela say.

"Yes Angela can you come here please" I looked back to Bella. "This is the nurse that will be helping you." I quickly explained to Angela the circumstances with Bella and she agreed to help her. The only bad thing about this was that either Angela or I would have to be here around the clock. With everything settled I turned to Bella.

"Ok well I will need to send you out for some x-ray's and a few other tests that Angela will take you for and we will do your best to get you out of here as soon as possible. She looked at me a nodded. This was going to be a long next few days.

A/N so like it or hate it review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Wrecked

Chapter 3- Home

Edward POV.

It was finally time for Bella to be released. I was a little sad at the thought of her leaving. She had been here for 3 weeks, and since Angela had a husband and two young children at home, I had spent the majority of that time with her. We had spent a lot of time just talking. I had found out that Bella was really smart. We talked about music; we both preferred the classics, art, books; the list went on and on. I walked to Bella's room to tell her the good news. She was sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Well Bella I have good news for you."

"Oh and what would that be Edward." After the first week I told her to just call me Edward.

"You get to go home." I thought that this would make her happy, but instead she just looked down. "You want to go home don't you?"

"Well it's just that I have no place to go." She had not told me this before.

"What do you mean?" I walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down.

"Well I was living with my parents in a small town. One night, someone broke in and tried to rob us. My father tried to fend them off, but he was killed and then the burglar went after my mom. Not only did I lose both of them and barely made it out alive myself, but I was watching when they were shot. That's how I got all those injuries. He came after me next, but I guess he had not been expecting me. I was home from college on break, and he only had two bullets. Since he could not shoot me, he beat me." This was new. She had never told me how she had received those injuries prior to her accident. I can see why she did not want to talk about it. "So you see I have no family left and no place to go."

"Where were you heading when you were in the accident?"

"I went to my dorm room to get me things; I'm not really sure what I was going to do."

This was a snag. I could not send her out into the world without someone there to be with her. I was trying to think of a way to solve this issue when I got the best idea ever.

"Bella how would you like to come live with me?"

"I could not impose on you; you have been too nice to me as it is."

"No really I have a three bedroom apartment and it's huge so I have plenty of room. Plus, you should not be left alone while you are still recovering. You will need help moving around with the cast on your leg." I was really hoping that she would decide to talk me up on my offer.

"Well, I guess it would be ok until I figure out what else to do." Yes, yes, yes.

"It's settled then. I will go fill out your release papers."

As I walked down the hallway, I realized what I had done. I had just invited a person that I barely knew to stay at my house. And to take it farther, it was a beautiful woman that I was attracted to …oh boy Tanya was not going to like this.

A/N SORRY SORRY . I finally got a beta so you all can thank her for the update and then for my birthday last week my parents got me a new laptop so I had to transfer all my stories from one to the other and them I had my orientation for my new university that I start at next month today so I have been really busy I know this is one long run on sentences but it is 1am here and I have been up since 5am for my orientation so in other words I'm tired and I don't really care lol. Hope you like the chapter and see the pretty button well click it and tell me what you think of the story so far please.


End file.
